


Broken Clockwork

by CallieFlower



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Emotions, Espionage AU, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Except the sentient hair, F/F, Glimmer and Adora try dating, I found a way to include the sentient hair, It goes..., Romance, Shenanigans, Spinetossa, There will be an Eiffel Tower scene, and more!, backstabbery, catradora, kinda badly?, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: A sudden and devastating betrayal by her closest friend and partner broke something deep inside Adora. Working night and day for the CIA, against the terrorist organization known as The Horde, she tries to put herself back together, and decipher who she is without her second half. After all, what's a spy without her partner?





	1. Preview/Prologue

_I will never forget you_   
_You'll always be by my side_   
_From the day that I met you_   
_I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_   
_And I will never want much more_   
_And in my heart I will always be sure_   
_I will never forget you_

_-"Never forget you", Zara Larsson_

Adora stood on a crowded DC corner, seventeen-and-a-half blocks away from the Pentagon. One palm was chilled by the iced latte she held, the other, encased in heavy, black plaster, was frantically waving to get the attention of any cab driver. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, a bright yellow taxi jerked to a stop on the curb in front of her, very nearly running over her feet in the process.

Opening the door, Adora stepped inside, finding a place in the back seat and sipping her latte. The cabbie smirked in the rearview mirror, and what Adora heard made her blood go cold.

“Hey, Adora.”


	2. Spare gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has seen a ghost, and nobody believes her.

“I swear it, she’s  _ here. I saw  _ her.” Adora exclaimed, turning around frantically to look at her colleagues. Nobody said a word.

Glimmer was the one who first spoke. “Are you sure you didn’t… Just  _ think  _ it was her?” Glimmer wrung her hands anxiously, rubbing her feet together where they dangled off the table, “We all do it sometimes…”

Anger roiled in Adora’s gut, “No! It _ was _ her _. _ ” An uncomfortable silence pervaded the group. “Why does nobody  **believe** me!?”

The resulting bubble of silence was punctured as the door to the room flew open, banging loudly against the wall behind it. Entrapta blew through the doorway in a swivel chair, arms and hair waving madly as she giggled with excitement. “Guys!!” She shrieked, “I’ve just  _ got  _ to show you something!”

There was a long pause as all five heads in the room turned to face Entrapta.

“Sorry. Is this a bad time?” Entrapta pulled a voice recorder from the depths of her hair and began to mutter, “It seems the others have been arguing. Dissent in the ranks. The Angel will be displeased.” Slowly propelling herself out of the room, she continued to speak, “It seems Adora has had another Catra Sighting. Third this month. They seem to be upset.” Clicking off the recorder and tucking it back into her left ponytail, she beckoned to the disgruntled group, “Come on, you guys. Don’t you want to see my latest inventions?”

After a pause, Perfuma spoke, “Of course we would, Entrapta!  _ Right guys?” _

A general murmur of assent pervaded the group, and they followed Entrapta down the hallway to her lab.

Whizzing into the room, Entrapta gracefully dismounted the swivel chair, and the metal from which it was made folded into itself, morphing into a spider-like robot. “Go get the blueprints, Emily, OK?”

The robot chirped and left to execute the command, Entrapta turned to the group. Pointing at the nearest table, she indicated the gun lying on top of it and said, “Ladies and gentlemen, I present: soundless silencer!”

“Er… Doesn’t soundless already imply silence?” Mermista asked, turning away from the wall panel which she had been fiddling with. 

Entrapta giggled excitedly, “Yes, silencers normally work by allowing the heated gases propelling the bullet to cool and dissipate before leaving the gun. _ This  _ one has a nanotechnological thermoelectric cooling system installed in the silencer.” She picked up the gun, and pulled at the front, detaching the silencer from the regular-issue glock and waving it at the gathered crowd, “you all have a bag of some new toys I’ve made sitting on your bunks.” 

“That’s cool, I guess.” Mermista said, returning to playing with the switches on the disconnected circuit board hanging from the wall. 

Entrapta glanced over at the entrance, where Angella was leaning against the door. “I’ll… be right back. Emily’ll show you guys the rest.” She walked over to where their supervising officer stood. 

As the group moved away, Angella spoke, “Lovely to see you, Entrapta, but I was hoping you could send Adora over here? Tell her I’d like to speak to her in my private office and she can meet me there.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Entrapta nodded and beckoned Adora over as Angella swooped out of the room, the wind raised by the tails of Angella’s long, white coat rustled their hair. “Adora!”

Adora startled as Entrapta drew out the middle syllable of her name, jumping before realizing who had called her. Somewhat embarrassed, she shuffled over to Entrapta.

“The Angel wants to see you. She said to wait in her private office and she’ll meet you there.” Entrapta fervently shook Adora’s hand, “It was nice knowing you, comrade.”

Adora chuckled, pulling her hand out of Entrapta’s grip, “Nobody’s dying today. I’m just curious as to what she needs me for.”

Though the words left her lips as intended, Entrapta’s call lingered in her head, blending slowly into that of another. She shook her head to clear the intrusive thoughts, and left to meet Angella.

Adora has never been in Angella’s private office before. She didn’t usually invite others inside. It was painted in shades of white and blue On the steel desk in one corner, there were three monitors, a stale-looking homemade cookie and a few framed pictures. Adora picked one up to examine. It showcased a girl with Entrapta’s face, beside Glimmer, Bow, and Angella herself. Strangely enough, Entrapta lacked the long, purple, and mysteriously opposable ponytails Adora was accustomed to. Instead, her angular face was framed by soft, amber-colored curls topped with a violet velvet girl. On top of that, every picture on the table had either Glimmer or Angella in it, only strange because in her time with the Agency, Adora had never once seen Angella consent to a picture being taken, even going so far as to redact Glimmer’s Instagram account after she’d posted photos of the team off duty at a bar in Paris.

Before Adora had more time to ruminate, however, the door opened again, and Adora barely had time to replace the photographs before Angella walked in.

“Adora. It’s been too long.” Angella greeted, sitting down at her desk without trying to shake Adora hand, “Though I daresay you feel differently.”

“Having to get staples and pins put in your bones does have some benefits.” Adora replied, “Like sick leave.”

“I suppose it does.” Angella folded her hands on top of the desk, staring into Adora’s eyes with that  probing, searching gaze of hers. This went on for about a minute before she finally spoke again, in a much gentler tone, “You miss her don’t you?”

_ So that’s what this is about. _ “I... “ Adora began to speak, to put words to the hole that felt raw as if it had just been drilled through her chest, but her eyes welled up before she could finish the first word. “I don’t know, Ma’am, I really don’t know anymore.”

“Angella is fine. I want you to know that we’re here for you. All of our resources are open.” Angella rested a hand on Adora’s elbow, “When I wasn’t an officer, I was just Agent Angel, just like you. I arranged for you to have a solo assignment. I think what you need is time to think.”

Adora froze, “Ma’am, I-”

“That’s not a question, Adora.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I understand.” Adora made to stand, but something kept her there, “Ms. Angel, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Adora. Just understand your assignment is non negotiable.”

“It’s about the pictures. Entrapta, she looks… different in the pictures.” Adora asked hesitantly, indicating the picture she meant.

“Did she tell you about the accident?”

“The what?”

“Then it’s not my place to tell you, I’m afraid.” Angella said, “You’ll have to ask her yourself.”

Unable to shake feelings of minor disappointment, Adora left the room.

“Your flights leave in five hours. You’ll find all your necessary equipment compiled on your bed with money and tickets. Don’t miss the flight.” 

“I understand.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all of you lovely flowers! I look forward to bringing these poor characters more misery soon. There may be a Catra encounter in the near future, and Hell hath no fury like a betrayed and ghosted Adora. I hope to get chapter two up within two-ish weeks. Until then, I would very dearly appreciate some kudos, or even better, comments!  
> XOXO  
> ~Callie


	3. Two Hours, Forty-Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the plane to her assignment, an attempt at sleep releases more ghosts than Adora had planned.

“Attention travellers, Air France flight to Paris is boarding business class now.” A cool female voice spoke over the P.A. system, first in English, then in French.

With a heavy-hearted sigh, Adora rose from her seat, gathering up her luggage, a single nondescript, gray unit she tugged behind her into line. 

The line began to move slowly forward as boarding passes were checked and the plane’s heavy doors were opened. Her turn came, and Adora presented her ticket to the security officer, and was waved along.

Adora took her seat in Business Class, surrounded by other silent, suited figures. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch Entrapta had given her mere hours ago, gently removing the boyish distressed leather one she wore currently, and exchanging the two. She may have imagined it, but the carbon fiber watch band seemed to tighten and form of its own accord to fit around her wrist. From the outside, it appears to be a regular smart watch, with a circular screen displaying a black analog clock, but as Adora presses three buttons on the side in quick succession, the clock’s face disappears and is replaced by a black screen. Words begin to scroll across, obviously written by Entrapta.

_ :) Hi Adora! Hope the Angel was merciful on you. This is your mission, should you choose to accept it: _

_ Lucky for us, you job doesn’t include Horde connections in any way, shape, or form. _

Adora breathed a brief sigh of relief, but the letters kept scrolling relentlessly.

_The Wellis-Berger arms manufacturing company has made an alliance with the Luxe Mafia family, who have U.S. connections. They have been instigating several armed conflicts between the clan and their rivals, putting civilians in danger. Potentially, these conflicts could emerge in the U.S., should they initiate trade with us. You are going to infiltrate the Mafia, posing as a newly recruited criminal defense attorney, Maria Leblanc, and sabotage the deal between the Luxe Mafia and Wellis-Berger. Included with your new tech I made, is your new ID and driver’s license. Also, Hi-Chews, Altoids, and some other tiny snacks. Anyway, once you arrive in Paris, you’ll find a metrocard in your wallet. You must, and I cannot stress this enough,_ **_take the train._ ** _ There will be a limo with your name on it. You will approach the driver, and he will say, “Bonjour, Mademoiselle Leblanc.” You will reply, “Merci, Monsieur, but it is spelled with an E.” He will hand you a slip of paper with directions to your lodgings with the Luxes. Do not speak to him after that. From there, you must take the train at  _ _ Charles de Gaulle Airport to the destination on the paper. Do not contact HQ. Do not break your cover. Good luck, Agent She-Ra. _

The screen flashed once, and then faded back to the screen of a regular smart watch, and Adora sighed once more. _J_ _ ust what I needed. _

The man sitting beside her let out a loud burst of flatulence, and Adora sank deeper into her seat, trying not to breathe. As the stench faded into regular airplane-air, Adora’s eyelids began to droop, sleep encroaching on the edges of her vision, having been staved off for several long days already. For a few moments she fought against it, afraid of what scenes she would see played back on the insides of her eyelids, before relenting and allowing herself to slip into a light sleep.

_ A blonde girl in a red uniform fought back against multiple opponents, a catlike brunette with heterochromatic-eyes defended her back. Both were ferocious fighters, equals in almost every way, but the truly impressive part was the way they covered for one another. They were always perfectly in sync, like two halves of the same whole, two parts of the same deadly-skillful machine. Every time one had a opening, the other stepped back to cover it without a single word or glance shared, as if the two were linked by mind instead of by a cause. _

_ The scene changed. Again, they were together, but now, now they ran. Through a forest they sprinted, armored figures and horrific monsters lurking in the shadowy undergrowth. The brunette disappeared, and with her went the bravery on her companion’s face, and then the blonde was alone. Her look of bravado faded like frost at sunrise as the forest darkened, and eyes shone in the shadows. She stumbled forward, bumping into things as she frantically tried to escape the irrational and distorted reality into which she had been thrust. _

_ A pair of catlike, heterochromatic eyes emerged from the misty dark as her brunette compatriot stepped out of the shadows, a new and malevolent glint in her eye. The blonde twisted around and ran, faster and faster, fear etched deeply into her features, before the ground melted away and she fell helplessly into sharp, unrestful darkness. _

_ Now they were on a rooftop once more, and instead of fighting side-by-side, the two warriors clashed against one another, two halves pitted against each other, righteous anger and unconcealed fear against tumultuous hate and unprecedented violence. Feet skipped across the ground almost too fast to see as blows and blocks flew in silence. Without warning, a single, fateful shot rang out. The blonde’s eyes widened as blood sprayed, staining her and her once-ally a jarring, inescapable red, and suddenly she was falling, falling, falling, back into the whispering dark of her nightmares as faces flashed back and forth and that one fateful shot played over and over and ov- _

Adora shot upright with a gasp, tumbling out of her chair and slamming her head into the seat in front of her as she snapped her eyes open. Her chest heaved madly as she gasped and shuddered in near-silence, afraid to blink and clutching her arm close to her body while pushing away the images that invaded her mind again and again. 

To her relief, most of the cabin was asleep, and as Adora staggered her way through turbulence toward the bathroom, she went unhindered. Once inside, she bent over the toilet and emptied her stomach. Coughing and retching, she leaned back against the wall of the tiny, closet-like space, arms over her stomach, as she tried to force down her grief. Tilting back her head, Adora’s vision blurred as tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes. Slowly, she slid down the wall, coming to a rest curled in a ball on the floor, shoulders shaking, unable to rid her mind of that accusatory, hateful stare.

Two hours, forty-seven minutes, thirty-six seconds.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my fabulous flowers for sticking with my story! Next chapter may hold answers. Or maybe it won't.  
> Either way, thanks to all for reading, if possible, hit me up with a comment or like, those make my day, whenever I get them.  
> XOXO  
> ~Callie

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the preview and/or prologue for the first chapter, which I hope to publish within a week or so. Until then, I would simply love a kudos or comment to keep me writing. I promise you, they will make my day.  
> Adieu 'till next update, my fannish flowers!  
> ~Callie


End file.
